Because I love you
by Purple Tanzanite
Summary: naruto murid baru di Konoha High School. sementara Hinata murid yang pemalu dan baik hati. tanpa di sadari, Hinata ingin mengtahui tentang Naruto lebih mendalam. singkat kata Hinata mencintai Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Naruhina Love Story**

By: Orielsta-chan

Matahari tersenyum cerah menyapa pagi. Seorang gadis dari keluarga Hyuuga sedang bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah. Hinata hyuuga itulah nama gadis cantik ini. Hinata juga di kenal seorang Gadis yang lemah lembut. Setiap laki-laki pasti ingin melindunginya karena Hinata juga di kenal sebagai Gadis baik dan suka menolong sesama.

"Ayah aku berangkat!" ucap Hinata lembut

"berhati-hatilah di jalan! Neji akan mengantarkanmu kalian satu sekolah kan?" Tanya Hiashi-sama

" ya, sampai nanti Ayah!" ucap Hinata lembut dan sopan.

Konoha High School itulah Nama sekolah Hinata dan teman-temannya. Di sekolah ini, Hinata mempunyai banyak teman. Namun, Hinata belum mempunyai pacar. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

" Hai Hinata!" sapa Tenten sahabatnya

"Hai Tenten pagi yang cerah untuk meninggalkan kalian berdua" goda Hinata sambil melirik Neji sepupunya. Tenten dan Neji sudah berpacaran sejak masih di Junior High School Konoha. Walau usia Neji satu tahun lebih tua dari Tenten. Bagi mereka tidak menjadi masalah.

Seketika wajah Neji dan Tenten menjadi merah strawberry. Sementara itu Hinata tersenyum manis dan pergi ke lockernya. Dia merapikan beberapa buku.

"Hinata tunggu aku!" teriak Tenten berlari mengejar Hinata. Hinata pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Tanya Tenten dengan nada sedikit naik darah.

"ah, itu….. tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap Hinata sedikit bercanda.

"huh, lelah sekali….. ayo masuk kelas sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi" ucap Tenten mengajak Hinata masuk ke kelas.

"tidak kau duluan saja! Aku masih harus merapikan lockerku"

"baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan ya!" ucap Tenten meninggalkan Hinata.

Di luar sekolah seorang laki-laki berambut kuning datang dengan sedikit senyum. Ia sampai di Konoha High School dengan senyum lebar. Naruto Uzumaki itulah nama laki-laki ini. Dia baru pindah sekolah dan Konoha High School adalah sekolah barunya. Dengan langkah yang santai, Ia mencari kelasnya. ' sekolah ini sangat luas! Tapi dimana ruangan ini? ' batinnya dalam hati dengan membawa sebuah kertas kecil. Akhirnya Naruto bertanya kepada seorang siswi yang sedang merapikan lockernya.

"permisi, kau tahu ruangan ini?" ucap Naruto menunjukkan tulisan ke siswi itu.

"oh, dari sini kau lurus saja sampai pertigaan tangga lalu belok kiri" ucapnya lembut

"terimakasih…hmmm siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto yang merasa masih belum puas

"Hinata….Hinata Hyuuga" ucap Hinata lirih. Seketika wajah Hinata memerah strawberry.

"aku Naruto Uzumaki" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum nakal. Dan lagi-lagi Hinata wajah Hinata memerah sehingga Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"salam kenal…..p-permisi" ucap Hinata agak terbata-bata dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto pun pergi ke arah yang di tunjukkan Hinata.

Hinata masuk ke kelasnya dan duduk di sebelah Tenten. Tenten memandangnya dengan heran ' kenapa wajah Hinata memerah? ' batin Tenten dalam hati. Tapi Tenten tidak bertanya sedikit pun tentang memerahnya wajah Hinata. Dia malah mengambil topik lain.

"hei Hinata, apa kau tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Tenten menatap wajah Hinata

"ada apa? Ayo beritahu!" pintah Hinata ingin tahu

"tadi Kurenai-sensei bilang katanya akan ada murid baru dan duduk di kelas kita" ucap Tenten menjelaskan dengan serius

"owh…. Begitu…."ucap Hinata pelan. Tiba-tiba dia teringat Naruto yang tidak tahu arah ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"jangan-jangan anak itu!" ucap Hinata kaget

"hah?siapa?" mata Tenten terbelalak dan bingung

"nanti saja saat istirahat akan ku ceritakan" jawab Hinata dengan wajah tenang. Walaupun jantungnya berdegup kencang tak beraturan. Seketika Kurenai-sensei masuk ke kelas bersama Naruto. ' tuh kan bener! Nggak salah lagi pasti Naruto! ' ucap Hinata dalam hati. Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas. Sementara Hinata tak memperhatikannya. Ia takut wajahnya memerah lagi seperti tadi.

"baiklah Naruto silahkan duduk" ucap Kurenai-sensei. Semua murid sekelas hanya memandang ke arah bangku belakang Hinata yang kosong. 'gawat! 'batin Hinata yang melihat Naruto meletakkan tasnya tepat di belakangnya. Hinata berusaha tetap tenang walau pikirannya kacau. Entah apa yang Ia rasakan, Dia bingung sendiri.

"hei, Hinata kau kenapa?" ucap Tenten yang juga bingung oleh kelakuan Hinata yang terus menggeleng kepala

"ah, tidak apa-apa kok hehehe" ucapnya sambil cengengesan dan mulai berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran. 'anak aneh ' batin Tenten. Satu jam kemudian, Kurenai-sensei melirik jam tangannya.

'saatnya mengakhiri pelajaran' ucap Kurenai-sensei seketika Ia berdiri.

"baiklah pelajaran kali ini selesai" ucap Kurenai-sensei meninggalkan kelas. Beberapa detik kemudian bel istirahat berbunyi. Tenten dan Hinata segera pergi meninggalkan kelas dan mencari tempat yang teduh selain di Kantin. Taman Sekolah, itulah tempat yang Tenten dan Hinata tuju. Mereka lebih suka makan di sana karena sangat tenang dan sejuk. Daripada di Kantin yang ramai dan kadang kekurangan tempat duduk karena keramainya.

"Hinata apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ucap Tenten sambil mengunyah makanan

"hmmm begini, tadi saat aku merapikan lockerku….bla….bla…bla" cerita Hinata

"oowh… begitu… pantas saja wajahmu memerah" ucap Tenten yang mengetahui kalau Hinata tidak suka di dekati anak laki-laki kecuali Neji sepupunya. Tenten menjadi sahabat Hinata sejak mereka duduk di bangku Konoha Elementary School dan selalu mendapat kelas yang sama. Hinata tahu bahwa Tenten menyukai kakak sepupunya. Ia ingin mendekatkan Tenten dengan Neji, dan hasilnya Ia tidak sia-sia.

"ya…..begitulah" ucap Hinata sambil memegang wafelnya ke samping pohon dan bersin sebentar. Saat ingin memakannya tiba-tiba…

"lho…. Kok wafelku hilang?" ucap Hinata kaget yang melihat wafelnya tak tersisa

"hmmm nyam….nyam….. enak sekali" ucap seorang laki-laki dari balik pohon yang memakan wafel Hinata. Dia adalah Naruto. Rupanya Ia duduk di belakang pohon sejak tadi.

"na….naruto-kun?" ucap Hinata sedikit terbata karena gugup.

"sejak kapan kau di situ?" Tanya Tenten dengan tampang tidak peduli tapi kaget

"semenit yang lalu…..hehehe….karena bangku kantin habis, jadi aku ke sini" ucap Naruto dengan sedikit senyum nakalnya. Hinata menunduk dengan wajah lebih merah dari strawberry.

"Hinata, terimakasih ya!" ucap Naruto bersemangat

"u…..untuk apa Na…..Naruto-kun?"

"dua hal…..pertama karna kau sudah memberitahu arah yg akan ku tuju…dan yang kedua karna wafel yg tadi ku makan…hmmmm sangat nikmat" ucap Naruto sambil tidur-tiduran di taman melihat awan dan birunya langit yang Indah.

"Hinata ayo sebentar lagi pasti bel berbunyi" ucap Tenten melirik jam tangannya dan berdiri dari posisinya.

Sementra Hinata tidak menjawab dan langsung berdiri menuju kelasnya. Naruto yang masih tidur-tiduran langsung bangun dan pergi ke tempat lain. Bukan ke kelasnya tapi, ke kelas lain lebih tepatnya ke kelas lain. Tanpa di ketahui Tenten, Hinata terus memperhatikan Naruto dari kelasnya. Ia terus memperhatikannya bahkan saat Naruto masuk ke kelas Senior. Beberapa menit kemudian, Ia melihat Naruto keluar dari kelas lain dan kembali ke kelasnya. Wajah Naruto seperti terselimuti rasa penasaran yang sangat besar. 'mengapa aku ingin sekali lebih dekat dengan Naruto-kun? Mengapa rasanya walau baru bertemu Naruto-kun seperti bertemu teman lama? Ada apa denganku?' batin Hinata dengan sejuta tanda Tanya. Hinata mengalihkan penglihatan ke kelas senior tadi. Di lihatnya seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang melamun. 'huuuh sudahlah aku tidak ingin ikut campur masalah orang lain'.

Semantara itu guy-sensei menjelaskan berbagai hal tentang pelajaran kali ini. Dua jam kemudian.

"baiklah pelajaran selesai kalian boleh pulang…ingat kalian jangan malas kobarkan semangat muda kalian!" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

**Hinata POV**

'Huuuh akhirnya selesai juga. Sepulang sekolah aku ingin pergi dengan Tenten.' Aku keluar dari kelasku dan mencari Neji-nii.

"Neji-nii a….aku ingin pergi dengan Tenten-chan"

"hn pergi?kemana?"

"Tenten-chan mengajak belajar bersama"

"hmm baiklah" ucap Neji-nii dan pergi meninggalkanku. Sementara Tenten langsung menarik tanganku untuk berjalan di sampingnya. Sampai di rumah Tenten. Rumah mewah yang bersih dan rapi. Orang tua Tenten sibuk bekerja sehingga Tenten sering di rumah sendirian.

"duduklah Hinata! Sambil menunggu yang lain datang" ucap Tenten menyiapkan segala makanan dan minuman. 'Tunggu dulu yang lain? ku pikir hanya berdua' rasa penasaranku tak bisa di pungkiri lagi.

"yang lain?siapa?" ucapku lirih

"hmm ada Kiba, Lee, Sakura, Ino, dan teman-teman lainnya" ucapnya duduk di sebelahku. Lima menit kemudian bel rumah Tenten berbunyi berkali-kali. Di iringi teriakan dan ketukan pintu yang di ulang-ulang.

"Iya aku dengar! Aku punya telinga tau!" bentak Tenten membukakan pintu. Semua anak yang diundang Tenten masuk ke rumahnya. Banyak juga yang di undangnya. Bahkan Sakura yang dari kelas senior.

"heeeeiiii cepat masuk! Kau tidak mau belajar bersama ya?" ucap Tenten dengan nada kesal. 'siapa?kupikir sudah semuanya' batinku bingung.

"heeeiiii Narutooooo cepaaaaatt!" bentak Tenten lagi. 'Naruto?ikut?'

Naruto pun masuk dan memandang ke arahku…. Bukan tapi kearah Sakura yang duduk di belakangku. 'hhh biarkanlah….. tapi, kenapa hatiku sakit?'

"nah,sebelum belajar bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar?" Tanya Tenten

"ah bermain? Bukannya kita belajar bersama?" tanyaku kaget

"ayolah Hinata belajar terus membuatku bosan!" ucap Tenten

"kalau kalian ingin bermain silahkan saja…..kalau begitu aku pulang ya Tenten!"

"baiklah, kalau kau ingin belajar,belajarlah dulu jangan pulang ya!" ucap Tenten dengan puppy eyes yang lucu. Tanpa basa-basi aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

Aku memisahkan diri dari teman-teman yang lain sambil mendengarkan lagu dari ponselku. Ku ambil buku catatanku dan tempat pensilku. Aku pun mulai mengerjakan beberapa soal dank u teliti jawabanku dengan cermat. Aku juga tidak merasa kalau Naruto datang mendekat. Tampaknya dia mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Benda itu ternyata sebuah buku dengan tulisan nama 'Naruto Uzumaki' di sampulnya. Mataku ku fokuskan kembali ke bukuku. Setelah menulis jawabanku tiba-tiba di atas bukuku tergeletak buku seseorang. Dengan nama Naruto Uzumaki di sampulnya.

"Hinata, ajari aku ya?" Tanya nya penuh harap. Dan aku pun mengiyakan.

Aku menerangkan pelajaran tadi dengan singkat tapi jelas. Sesekali aku terganggu senyum Naruto-kun yang membuatku blushing semerah Strawberry. Naruto-kun hanya mengangguk-ngangguk. Ia juga mengerjakan beberapa soal yang tertera. Beberapa menit kemudian aku mengkoreksi jawabannya memastikan Naruto-kun mengerti. Yap dari lima soal dua jawaban salah dan yang lainnya benar. Aku menerangkan lagi soal-soal yang salah di kerjakan Naruto-kun. Semangatnya yang pantang menyerah membuatku kagum. Naruto-kun berusaha tidak putus asa. Dan hasilnya Ia mengerti semuanya. Seulas senyum yang manis muncul di bibirnya dan membuatku semerah Strawberry. Ku lirik jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul 16.45 aku harus segera pulang.

"Tenten, aku pulang sudah sore"

"bagaimana dengan lembar soalnya?"

"sudah ku kerjakan aku meninggalkannya di meja" ucapku beranjak keluar dari pintu ruang tengah.

"biar ku antar Hinata" ucap Naruto-kun yang membuatku berhenti melangkah.

"ah, tidak perlu nanti merepotkanmu Naruto-kun"

"tidak apa-apa ayo!" ucap Naruto-kun mengambil jaketnya dan kunci sepeda motornya lalu beranjak pergi dari rumah Tenten. Aku pasrah saja tapi saat ku langkahkan kakiku, Sakura terlihat tidak senang dan menatap benci ke arahku. Sudahlah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

**END Hinata POV**

Naruto mengantar Hinata sampai di depan gerbang rumah Hinata.

"Naruto-kun terimakasih" ucap Hinata lembut.

"ahahaha tak masalah Hinata. Seharusnya aku ang mengucapkan terimakasih"

"eh?"

"ya, kau malaikat penolongku Hinata" ucap Naruto dan pergi dengan sepeda motornya.

Hinata masih memikirkan kata-kata Naruto.

'aku?malaikat penolong?seharusnya itu kau Naruto-kun saat melihatmu tak mudah putus asa, aku ingin sepertimu. Saat melihatmu aku susah melupakan gerak-gerikmu. Dan saat melihatmu semua rasa takut yang ku alami berubah menjadi tenang' batin Hinata dalam hati kecilnya. Ia masuk ke rumahnya dan melangkahkan kaki kecilnya.

**Chapter 1 finish**


	2. Chapter 2

5 bulan berlalu. Naruto sering bermain dan belajar bersama Hinata dengan ijin Neji tentunya. Naruto juga berjanji akan melindungi Hinata selama Ia bersama Hinata. Tapi ini membuat Sakura cemburu dan sering mengawasi mereka berdua. Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto dan Hinata, Sakura menyelinap dan menjadi mata-mata kemana pun mereka pergi.

Hari baru telah tiba. Menggantikan hari kemarin dan menunggu hari esok. Hinata duduk di taman belakang rumahnya. Ia memandangi dirinya dari atas danau kecil di belakang rumahnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi terhembus mengibaskan rambutnya.

'Kenapa? Aku ingin di dekat Naruto-kun?kenapa aku merasa nyaman dan aman di dekatnya? Senyumnya membuat hatiku berdegup kencang. Ada apa denganku? Apa aku mencintainya? Tidak mungkin!' batin Hinata kacau. Bayangan Naruto tidak bisa lepas darinya. Seketika sosok seseorang muncul dari danau itu. Dengan mata aquamarine dan rambut blonde. Dia Naruto datang di belakang Hinata.

'Mungkin hanya pikiranku saja yang kacau' batin Hinata

"Hinata, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Naruto yang membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget

"Eh, Naruto-kun?sejak kapan ada disini?" Hinata malah bertanya balik

"Baru saja datang Hinata. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sedang apa kau disini?" ucap Naruto sambil mengulang pertanyaan awal tadi.

"Aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar" ucap Hinata berbohong. Sementara Naruto hanya ber-OoO ria. Sesaat hening mengikuti mereka.

**Naruto's POV**

Aku memandang Hinata lekat-lekat. Orang yang manis, lembut, dan baik hati. Ya aku sudah mencintainya sejak bertemu pertama kali. Bahkan aku mencari info tentangnya dari kelas senior.

"Naruto-kun ada perlu denganku?" ucap Hinata akhirnya membuka pembicaraan

"Ah hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan saja. Kau punya waktu kan Hinata?" ucapku dengan puppy eyes yang lucu.

"Jalan-jalan? Kemana Naruto-kun?" ucap Hinata sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajah manisnya.

"Hmm Konoha Park. Ada yang ingin ku tunjukkan padamu" ucapku sambil tersenyum lebar

"Kau bisa kan Hinata?" lanjutku memohon

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar" ucap Hinata sopan aku tertegun

Beberapa menit Hinata keluar menggenakan kaos merah dengan cardigan putih dan rok pedek 10 cm di atas lutut berwarna hitam. Rambutnya hanya di beri bando berwarna hitam dengan pita merah. Di tambah sepatu fantofel berwarna hitam dengan pita putih sebagai hiasannya.

Cantik, manis, dan simple itulah kesanku melihatnya. Hyuuga Hinata yang kalem dan baik hati. Serta pintar dan cermat. Aku jadi ingat saat mencari info tentangmu

**Flashback**

"Hinata ayo sebentar lagi pasti bel berbunyi" ucap Tenten sahabatnya.

Aku berdiri mencari info tentang Hinata ke kelas senior. Karna mereka pasti lebih mengenal Hinata daripada aku.

"Siapa kau?apa yang kau lakukan di sini?kalau minta no dan tanda tanganku lain waktu saja.! Dan jangan harap aku menerima cintamu!" Tanya seorang berambut pink dengan penuh pertanyaan dan tuduhan bertubi-tubi.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki dari kelas Junior" ujarku cuek dan berpikir PD benar dia. Dia melihat penampilanku dari bawah ke atas.

"Hmm lumayan, aku Sakura Haruno apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ucapnya sambil berkaca pinggang.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang Hyuuga Hinata" sontak wajah Sakura Haruno itu berubah menjadi marah dan sebal.

"Hinata ya? Dia hanya gadis yang pemalu dan pintar pernah menjuarai Olimpiade hingga tingkat Nasional. Namun sayang setiap menginjak tingkat Internasional, dia sudah lulus" ucapnya dengan nada sebal dan cepat.

"Hmm beraninya dia merebut salah seorang fansku" gumamnya dengan nada PD dan aku mendengarnya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyukainya Naruto" ujarnya meninggalkanku. Sementara aku masih terselimuti rasa penasaran yang besar. Mengapa gadis itu membenci Hinata?

Merebut fansnya? Aku saja tidak kenal dia apalagi mengaguminya. Ku lirik lagi gadis pink itu dia melamun dengan tatapan dendam dan benci. Aneh tapi setidaknya aku mendapat sedikit informasi tentang Hinata. Dan aku merasa sangat senang mengetahui beberapa info tentang Hinata.

**End flashback**

"Naruto-kun? Kenapa melamun?" ucapan Hinata menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ah tidak Hinata hanya saja kau terlihat sangat cantik" pujiku apa adanya karna itu memang benar. Seketika ku lihat wajah Hinata memerah strawberry. Makin manis saja wajahnya.

"Ayo Hinata!" ucapku sambil menarik tangan Hinata dengan tidak sadar.

"Na…Naruto-kun tanganmu…" ujar Hinata lirih. Bodohnya aku! Aku segera melepas tangan Hinata dan berjalan menuju sepeda motorku.

**End Naruto's POV**

Naruto mengajak Hinata ke Konoha Park. Taman dengan ratusan bunga yang indah dan bermekaran di sana. Udara yang sejuk dan bebas polusi menjadi cirri khas taman ini. Banyak pohon rindang dan terdapat sebuah air mancur di pusat taman ini.

"Hinata, jangan mengintip ya?" ucap Naruto sambil menutupi mata Hinata dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Hinata bingung dan menurut. Naruto menuntunnya dari belakang. Naruto memegang bahu Hinata dari belakang. Seperti seorang sopir menjalankan mobilnya.

"Hinata ikuti suaraku" ucap Naruto melepas bahu Hinata dan berjalan mundur di depan Hinata.

"Ayo Hinata ikuti terus suaraku" ucap Naruto menuntun Hinata. Sementara HInata hanya mengikuti suara dan langkah Naruto.

"Cukup Hinata" ucap Naruto sambil melepas sapu tangannya yang menutupi mata Hinata.

1…

2…

3…

Hinata tersontak kaget. Banyak bunga lily yang tumbuh di dekat danau kecil. Bahkan dua pasang angsa putih menari di atas danau itu. Setahunya di Konoha Park tidak ada danau kecil dengan puluhan mungkin ratusan bunga lily.

"Indah bukan?" ucap Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Bagaimana bisa? Setahuku di sini tidak ada danau dengan bunga lily yang mengelilingi" ucap Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Mungkin kau tidak melihat ada pintu kecil yang bersembunyi di balik semak tebal. Dan kau tidak melihat isi di balik pintu itu" ujar Naruto santai.

"Ini lebih dari kata indah Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata yang masih kagum. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat senyum Hinata yang sangat menawan. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka dari balik pintu dengan sepasang mata emeraldnya.

"Naruto-kun, sudah sore ayo pulang!" ajak Hinata sambil melirik jam tangannya

"Hmm benar juga. Baiklah ayo!" kata Naruto. Mereka berdua melangkah meninggalkan taman itu. Sementara orang yang mengawasi mereka hanya mengikuti dari belakang dan meninggalkan mereka.

Naruto mengantar Hinata sampai di depan gerbang rumah Hinata. Hinata berpamitan dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sementara Naruto menjalankan sepeda motornya dan pergi ke apartementnya. Sampai di sana, Naruto merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa sambil memandangi langit-langit apartementnya.' Hinata-chan ' gumamnya sambil membayangkan Hinata tersenyum manis di hadapannya. 'Senyumannya sangat membuatku ingin melayang. Kesopanannya membuatku tertegun. Dan dirinya membuatku jatuh cinta' batin Naruto sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil memimpikan Hinata.

Hari baru telah datang. Hinata sudah bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah tercintanya(?).

[Skip Time]

Sampai di sekolahnya, Ia menabrak seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak salah lagi adalah Naruto.

"Gomen Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sambil menunduk

"Ah, Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan. Aku juga salah tidak melihatmu" ucap Naruto yang watados *di rasengan*. Alhasil Naruto dan Hinata jalan berdua masuk ke sekolah mereka. Sepasang mata emerald memperhatikan mereka dan tiba-tiba….

"Naruto-kun! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" teriak Sakura sambil memeluk lengan Naruto. Sementara tema-teman yang lain hanya sweatdrop. Dan Hinata hanya bingung.

"Heh! Lepaskan tanganku!" bentak Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tapi kenapa Naruto-kun? Bukannya kita sepasang kekasih?" ucap Sakura sambil innocent face.

"Aku tidak pernah menjadi pacarmu! Menyingkir dariku! Dan jangan pernah dekati aku!" bentak Naruto keras. Hingga Sakura ditertawakan setiap anak yang ada di sana. 'Awas kalian berdua!' batin Sakura dalam hati dan pergi ke kelasnya.

"Maaf ya Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto merasa bersalah. Sementara Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepala. Mereka berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

Sampai di kelas, Hinata langsung dihampiri Tenten yang menyeret seorang gadis berrambut pirang dan di ikat satu.

"Hinata, kenalkan dia Ino Yamanaka pindahan dari Iwa" ucap Tenten.

"Ino Yamanaka, aku harap kita berteman baik" ucap gadis itu.

"Aku Hinata Hyuuga, tentu saja kita menjadi teman" ucap Hinata lembut.

"Eh, Hinata kenapa tadi ada suara rebut-ribut?" ujar Tenten

"Oowh itu ya? Jadi…." Kata-kata Hinata terhenti saat bel masuk berbunyi.

"Cerita nanti saja ya Hinata-san" ucap Ino.

"Panggil saja Hinata, Ino-san" ucap Hinata yang sopan.

"Ah, Hinata-chan, panggil saja Ino" ucap Ino dan duduk di kursinya.

Sementara Naruto yang sedari tadi mengawasi tingkah laku Hinata hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. Beberapa menit kemudian seorang sensei datang dengan membawa buku dan map coklat. Pelajaran pun dimulai dengan tenang dan tertib.

Waktu terus berputar. Detik demi detik berubah menjadi beberapa menit. Dan menit demi menit berubah menjadi jam. Dua jam telah berlalu dan saatnya untuk istirahat. Seperti biasa Hinata dan Tenten duduk di taman untuk memakan bekal mereka. Namun, sekarang bertambah satu orang lagi yaitu Ino. Dan mereka bukan dua sejoli lagi tapi tiga sahabat (ah ribet banget sih).

Hinata bercerita tentang kejadian tadi pagi. Lalu di sambung dengan Tenten yang bercerita sedikit tentang dirinya. Ino yang anggota baru juga menceritakan masa lalunya. Sambil bercanda dan tertawa bersama, waktu terasa berputar lebih cepat dan waktu istirahat pun habis. Mau tak mau mereka harus masuk ke kelas lagi.

Mata Hinata terbelalak kaget melihat sepucuk surat yang muncul di bangkunya. Ia membolak-balik amplop surat itu dan tidak ada nama pengirim. Hinata melirik kearah Tenten dan Ino tapi mereka mengangkat bahu. Akhirnya Hinata membuka amplop itu dan membaca suratnya.

_Dear, Hinata Hyuuga_

_Temui aku di belakang sekolah saat pulang nanti dan kau akan tahu siapa aku. Jangan kabur dan membawa seseorang jika kau ingin Naruto Uzumaki selamat. __Jika kau tidak menepati janjimu, maka Naruto __akan__ mati… Ingat itu Hyuuga!_

**Hinata's POV**

'Surat yang aneh. Tapi kenapa menyangkut Naruto? Dan juga menyangkutku? Siapa orang ini?. Huh sudahlah… Neji-nii juga tidak akan melarang jika aku mencari alasan lain. Semoga tidak terjadi hal yang mengerikan atau aneh'. Lamunanku buyar saat Asuma-sensei masuk ke kelasku. Ku lirik Naruto-kun sepertinya dia juga bingung. 'Tapi kenapa aku merasa takut. Seperti takut kehilangan Naruto-kun? Ah sudahlah' pikiranku rumit. Tapi, pulang sekolah masih lama istirahat kedua saja belum. Jadi aku bisa bertanya pada Tenten.

"Hyuuga-san, kau ada masalah?" Tanya Asuma-sensei

"Ah, tidak sensei" ucapku bohong.

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan pelajarannya" ucap Asuma-sensei dan mulai menerangkan pelajarannya.

"Nah, pelajaran kali ini adalah membedah katak" ucap Asuma-sensei dan spontan di jawab dengan teriakan histeris murid cewek. Terkecuali aku, Tenten, dan Ino yang hanya melongo.

"Satu kelompok di bagi menjadi empat orang dan setiap kelompok tidak boleh terdiri dari putri semua atau putra semua" ucap Asuma-sensei dengan ringan. Tenten dan Ino segera menghampiri bangkuku.

"Hinata, kita kekurangan kelompok" ucap Tenten sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

"Cari saja yang belum dapat kelompok Tenten" ucapku santai.

"Hmm Naruto merenung, berarti dia tidak dapat kelompok" ucap Tenten dan menghampiri Naruto. Sementara Ino hanya bengong sambil menatapku.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku Ino-chan?"

"Ah tidak. Masalah surat yang tadi sebaiknya kamu berhati-hati" ucap Ino dengan nada khawatir.

"Iya aku tahu" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Lalu Tenten dan Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk di depan bangkuku.

Asuma-sensei menghampiri setiap kelompok dan memberikan seekor katak dan pisau mungil yang kelihatannya tajam. Serta selembar kertas untuk mencatat apa saja organ tubuh katak. Beberapa murid merasa jijik dan menjerit saat Asuma-sensei membagikan katak (?). ada juga yang lari muter-muter saking jijiknya. Hingga menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk memulai. Sementara aku, hanya diam dan manyun melihat tingkah ulah temanku yang aneh. Saat ingin membedah suara yang sangat kencang berbunyi.

TENG! TENG! TENGGGGGGG!

Waktu istirahat berbunyi. Murid-murid bersorak ria.

"Kita jadikan tugas kelompok. Lain waktu kumpulkan tugasnya" ucap Asuma-sensei yang membuat semua murid menjadi lesu.

"Aku mencatat saja" ucap Tenten dengan santai dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku yang membedah" di sambung Ino-chan yang mengikuti.

"Baiklah aku yang membawa katak" susul Naruto-kun dengan senyuman khasnya. Seketika pipiku merona dan jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Jadi, aku yang bawa pisau ini. Baiklah" ucapku sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan Naruto-kun yang masih terpaku. Aku pun berjalan menyusul kedua sahabatku.

Di taman yang sejuk dan indah. Tempat berbagi cerita. Aku menceritakan masalahku.

"Tenten, Ino boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" kataku memecah keheningan dan membuat dua sahabatku menoleh.

"Kenapa ya setiap Naruto-kun tersenyum pipiku memerah dan jantungku berdegup kencang? Dan saat surat aneh itu menyangkut Naruto-kun, kenapa aku takut. Seperti, takut kehilangan Naruto-kun?" lanjutku. Sontak Tenten dan Ino saling memandang dan tertawa.

"Hinata, itu artinya kau mencintai Naruto" ucap Tenten di sela tawanya.

"Apa kau pernah memikirkan Naruto saat kau melamun?" Tanya Ino-chan memastikan. Tepat sekali. Aku pernah memikirkannya.

"Hmm… I …I ya" ucapku sambil menunduk.

"Ternyata kau benar mencintainya" ucap Ino-chan dan seketika pipiku merah lebih merah dari strawberry.

~Di lain tempat~

Naruto sedang melamun memikirkan Hinata Hyuuga dan surat misterius itu. Kenapa menyangkut Hinata? Gadis lembut dan baik hati. Gadis yang manis, pintar dan ringan tangan. Kenapa ada orang yang ingin mencelakakan Hinata? Haah. Naruto menarik napas panjang. Mencoba menghadapi kenyataan yang ada.

Cklek! Suara pintu di buka. Seseorang masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Chapter 2

Finish

**Makasih buat yang Review fic Tanz.**

**Saran dan pesannya sangat membantu.**

**Maaf kalo ada kesalahan yang masih janggal.**

**Salamku**

**Purple Tanzanite (Tanz)**


End file.
